


A Good Boyfriend

by baby_doll (angel_bubbles)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Murder, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_bubbles/pseuds/baby_doll
Summary: Kuroko is a very good boyfriend. He is very tolerant, he takes care of his love when he can't take care of himself, and he makes sure he knows that he is valued and cared for at every given opportunity.He also disposes of whatever obstacles may be in the way of their collective happiness.





	A Good Boyfriend

_"Kurokocchi! Oh, I'm so glad you answered! I've been calling you for ages now!"_

"I apologize, Kise-kun. I was a bit preoccupied." Kuroko shuffles about. 

_"I thought so. I'm just glad you answered!"_

"Of course I answered. Is something up?" 

_"Not really...I just wanted to hear your voice."_

"I see. Have you done anything interesting lately?" 

_"I did another photoshoot for Zunon! That was pretty fun. And I also saw a very cute dog in the park this morning, you would've loved him! Oh, and I found a little cat purse thing. I was gonna buy it for you, but I left my money at home!"_ He sobs. 

"That's okay, Kise-kun. I am glad you had a good day, but how is your foot doing?"

____

_"Eh? Ah! It's not too ba-"_ "

____

"Kise-kun. Tell me the truth."

____

_"...well...a-actually, it's...not so good. It...it hurts a lot, Kurokocchi. Laying down is uncomfortable, sitting is uncomfortable. No matter what I do it's always in pain. I don't know what to do about it."_

____

"Thank you for being truthful, Kise-kun. Honesty is a virtue." He runs the sink, and scrubs his hands under the searing water. "What have the doctors said?"

____

_"A couple of them said there's a possibility it might not heal properly...but another said it's a very simple injury. Either way it will take a long time to know for sure."_ A sigh comes over the receiver. _"Kurokocchi, I'm scared. What if I can't play basketball anymore?"_

____

The water turns off. "No matter what happens, Kise-kun, I will be with you to support you. You know that, right?"

____

_"Kurokocchi..."_

____

"I may not be the most open person in the world, but I will always do my absolute best to show you how much I care. I've been trying to make it more obvious, but since my nature is very passive, it's a bit difficult. I hope you will pardon me."

____

_"O-of course! I...I can't remember the last time you've spoken so openly with me..."_

____

"I will have to make a habit of it. I apologize if I have been inadequate in any way." More shuffling.

____

_"Ah, of course you haven't! You're perfect to me, Kurokocchi, ever since that first game we played together. I've had my eye on you for years, even when you were super cold to me. I know that people are different, and I've gotten really really good at reading you! It's plain to see you care about me, so don't ever think you're anything less than perfect."_

____

Kuroko smiles. "Thank you, Kise-kun. I'm relieved." He pauses. "Regarding your foot. Are you angry?"

____

_"Eh?"_

____

"Are you angry about what happened during that game?"

____

Silence.

____

"Kise-kun?"

____

_"Oh...um...I guess you could say that. I...don't know what it is I feel, honestly. Haizaki was so troubled at the time that I really don't know if I should blame him for doing what he did."_

____

"He hurt you."

____

_"...that's true, but...I don't know. I just feel like I'm judging him too harshly by placing the blame on him."_

____

"You shouldn't be." The sound of footsteps. "He knew what he was doing. Regardless of what he was going through, he harmed you to get his own way. That, to me, is unforgivable, and you should not excuse such disgusting actions."

____

A pause, followed by a short, quiet laugh. _"I suppose you're right, Kurokocchi. I shouldn't let him off the hook so easily."_

____

"Of course you shouldn't." Something clatters, and he mutters out a quick apology for the noise. "Have you eaten dinner yet?"

____

_"...oh! Is it that time already? I hadn't noticed..."_

____

Kuroko laughs, softly. "I will bring you food. I happened to make too much."

____

Kise's sugary sweet laugh quickly follows his declaration. _"You always make too much food, Kurokocchi! I'm starting to think you're doing it on purpose!"_

____

"I don't know what you're talking about."

____

_"Haha, sure you don't!"_ Kise's laugh fades away, and Kuroko can hear him thinking. _"Kurokocchi...are you...okay? You seem...a little strange today."_

____

"I'm just a bit upset about the situation at hand. Haizaki-kun had no right to hurt you this way. If I am honest, it makes me quite angry." Shuffle shuffle. "I feel that it is my duty to look after you, as you are the one that I love the most. Knowing that you are in pain because of my careless negligence of this duty has put a damper on my mood."

____

_"...oh, Kurokocchi, it's not your fault...nobody could've prevented it. I don't want you to think you're responsible or anything..."_

____

"I just feel a bit unqualified to be your lover, since I couldn't protect you."

____

_"But you've done so much other stuff! You've stood up for me when nobody else would, and you've listened to me without laughing at me or anything! And, you help me every day to escape those rowdy paparazzi. That's all I could have ever asked for, and I appreciate everything that you do for me! I really super love you, Kurokocchi, and I would never blame you for what happened."_

____

Kuroko smiles once more. "Thank you, Kise-kun."

____

_"Anytime. So! What's for dinner?"_

____

"I happened to make onion gratin soup tonight." 

____

_"Ahh, you're definitely doing it on purpose!!"_

____

Kuroko chuckles. "I will see you soon, Kise-kun. Remember, I love you more than anyone else in the world." 

____

Kise's blush is almost audible. _"Ahh, Kurokocchi, so flustering~"_

____

The line goes quiet, and Kise's contact name disappears from the screen. Kuroko holds the phone close to his chest for a moment before setting it aside. 

____

He brushes his hands against his apron, sending red streaks every which way. Carefully, he lifts his legs to not disturb the pool of blood staining the floor beneath him. The boards creak as he retrieves a bloodstained knife from the table, and he looks down at his prey lying lifeless below. 

____

Silver hair is stained with red streaks, and Kuroko feels a jolt of satisfaction run through him. He will never hurt Kise Ryota ever again. 

____

He's made sure of it. 

____

He removes the bloody apron and stuffs it into the suitcase he'd brought with him, along with the incriminating weapon and his plastic-wrapped shoes. He zips it up and gives the body on the floor one last contemptuous look before walking out the front door. He has more important things to do than stare at a corpse all day. 

____

After all, Kise hasn't eaten yet, so he must bring him food as soon as possible. 

____

That's what a good boyfriend does.

____


End file.
